


Chase the Thrill

by HGGoods



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Team Tobirama, freerunning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: 一只手伸过去摘下了扉间耳朵上的通讯器，扉间不爽地抬起头看到了斑皱着眉看着自己。“我一直以为你是个律师，而不是猫女。”宇智波斑带了一点怒气，“而且我不知道你是不是注意到了，这是十一楼，你这个蠢货是想死吗？”





	Chase the Thrill

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chase the Thrill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653681) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> 发现为知笔记那边也被审核了，讲道理就真的只能把文发到AO3了。

早春，一个美妙的周六清晨，上午十点，微风从扉间办公室敞开的窗户外吹进来。就好像是在抗议他现在的生活节奏一样，但是说实话，扉间并不介意周末工作。只有不多的文件需要阅读，他是中途才决定要过来工作的，扉间还穿着日常的衣服，他脚边放着健身时的运动包。天气舒适，现在应该是一年之中最舒服的温度了。即使身处市中心，也到处弥漫着绿色植物的清香，外面靠着窗户生长的古老橡树刚刚抽出新芽。

心情舒畅的扉间发出低低的哼声，他随手卷起自己衬衫的袖子，碰到了左腕上的一串由木珠子组成的手链。他的手指停留在了上面，抬起沉浸在文件中的眼睛看着那简单的样式，温暖的感觉包围着，新的生活正等待着他，扉间不由自主地微笑起来。这一瞬间，他非常想拿起手机给日斩打电话，就是随便聊聊。这个电话绝对会吓到这个自己曾经的学生，除了这一让扉间兴致满满的原因之外，还有就是自从上一次他们见面，扉间已经很久没有和日斩聊过了。也许他能挤出半个小时的时间……

门被人重重地撞开，力量之大直接砸到了墙上，发出了危险的断裂声，又从墙上弹了回去，门关上的时候差点打在那个横冲直撞进来的人身上，扉间烦躁地盯着墙上被门砸出来的坑。不光是要修补这面墙，还有那扇门，维修人员已经修到不耐烦了。

“什么事，宇智波？”他平静地问道，甚至一点都不觉得吃惊，也不想站起来。扉间反而继续低着头看着案情陈述，希望这位警察局长能琢磨明白扉间的暗示，这辈子哪怕能搞懂一次也行。

当然，宇智波斑才不会察言观色。他大步穿过房间，手掌用力地拍了一下扉间的办公桌，从上到下带着目的打量着扉间，愤怒地咬着牙：“你是不是故意想输掉半藏的案子？”他愤怒地咆哮，“我手下的人花了几年的时间收集到了关键证据，但是你却让那个——让那个小屁孩站在证人席上！”

如果世界上只有一件事永远会惹恼扉间的话，那么就是质疑他的工作能力。咬牙切齿地强压着自己一瞬间涌上来的怒火，扉间缓慢地抬起头，对上那双深黑色的眼睛，直视着斑恼怒的眼神。

“弥彦是一个值得尊敬的年轻人，而且也是他团体的领导者。”他冷淡地说，把眼前的文件夹合上，他现在就连假装在读文件都做不到了。"让他作为半藏案子的证人我觉得完全没有问题，尤其他还是第一目击者。我想你应该知道，毕竟是你手下的警察把他的证词撤了下来。"

斑无声地表达着自己的愤怒，他转了一下头，手指扒拉着自己狂野的头发，这次没有梳着平常的马尾，就那一头乱糟糟的长发不知道他得用坏多少把梳子。“那个‘值得尊敬的年轻人’可是被诊断过患有妄想症。陪审团的笑声就能把你赶出法庭。”

扉间忍住没有翻白眼。不管外界的人如何批判他，扉间并不是靠他哥的关系才当上地区检察官的。他赢过的案子数比大多年纪是他两倍的律师还要多，而且他从未越过自己的道德底线。他的成绩说明了一切，但是斑看起来从未对扉间有过一丁点的信心，扉间对此尤为恼怒。

“我处理过的案子里，半藏这个并不是最复杂的。”他怒火中烧地反击，“也不是最难的，我知道我在做什么，宇智波，如果你能认识到这一点我就要高兴死了。弥彦的妄想症是他在逃离半藏之后才开始的，鉴于他最好的朋友们的下场， 并不是不能理解。就算真的有什么影响，他的故事也只会引起人们的同情。我会定罪的，这点你不用担心。我跟你同样想要看到半藏被丢进监狱里。”

斑盯着扉间好一会儿，他的嘴唇紧紧地抿成了一条线。接着，伸出一根手指对着扉间的脸，以示威胁，咆哮着：“你最好能做到，千手。我手下的人已经——”

扉间一把推开斑的手，然后站了起来。斑的身体紧绷起来，就好像在期待扉间身体倾过来，朝着他喊回去，但是扉间直接无视掉了他。他的自尊不允许自己这么做，尽管他哥经常挑战他的极限，在自己的办公室里像个猩猩一样大吼大叫。拿起自己的运动包，他把桌子上的文件塞进一个安全的口袋里，之后把包挂在了肩膀上。中午的时候会有一个自由搏击比赛的公开报名，这一整个月他都在期待这次机会。他不想因为这个智障宇智波斑而错过。

“你手下的人，”他突然开口，在斑又开始满嘴跑火车之前，“已经完成了他们的工作。现在你得让我做我的工作，宇智波。不好意思请你让开。以防你不知道，我提醒你一下，现在是周末，我还有别的计划。”他故意在门口停了下来，等着另一个男人先出去，扉间挑起一边的眉毛催促着斑快点。他只是在把斑赶出去而已，并不是在小题大做，扉间已经是个成年人了。他不需要什么戏剧性的方式来展示自己的脾气，而且扉间离开的时候几乎从来不会留别人在他的办公室里，或者是不锁门就离开——或者是同时。

斑眼神尖锐地盯着他，但是斑还是转身走了出去，态度恶劣没好气地说，“不管你要去见谁，我希望他们能早点发现和自己约会的男人是有多么混蛋。”他嘶声说，“而且别以为这件事就这么完了。不管你是有多么恨宇智波，轻视我们案子的做法实在是太狭隘了，而且——”

这次扉间实在忍不住翻了个白眼，“我从来没有轻视过任何一个案子，无论我自己主观想法如何，我也从来不会轻视任何一个案子。”他反击道，抓住斑的手臂让两个人面对面。“不管是你自己的妄想症还是你的自负让你这么认为，我并不恨宇智波家族。至于你本人，你就是我的眼中钉，你越早得停止这么胡闹下去，我越早得可以把我更多的精力放在赢得案子上面，而不是浪费时间安抚你的小孩子脾气。”

 

很满意自己终于把这番话说了出来，不光如此，扉间在走向楼梯之前，还给了斑一个意味深长的眼神，扉间把自己背包的带子跨到胸前。接着听到了斑在自己身后大声喊着，带着明显的不爽，但是扉间直接无视了他，两步并作一步走，径直走到一楼。其中一个安保人员带着怀疑的目光盯着他，显然是在想要不要插手，而且扉间能听到身后追着自己的脚步声，他早就已经花了太多周末时间和斑周旋了，扉间头也不回地冲向了出口。

斑自己早就应该想明白了，扉间阴沉地想，扉间看到斑走到街口的时候，他已经在一个街区之外了，转过拐角进入了一个小巷子。他现在并不担心自己会被斑追上来，这世界上只有非常少的几个人有能力可以在扉间自己的地盘追踪到他，而这些人大多数都在国外。在扉间眼里，斑反正做不到，这个认知不知怎的，让扉间觉得他更加讨人厌了。

毕竟，斑和柱间是从小一起长大的。至于扉间，即使那时他才六岁，也没能和他们玩到一起去。但是斑应该了解他。更重要的是，斑是宇智波的领导者，而且很多宇智波的人也都和扉间相识，斑怎么会认为他恨整个宇智波一族？这种低级而愚蠢的想法，让扉间非常想拽着那个家伙的头发把他的头骨朝着各种坚硬的物体上撞击，直到斑明白过来。

不光如此，实际上斑显然认为扉间会因为——比如说因为偏见而故意破坏一个案子，反正扉间非常庆幸自己他至少在周一之前，都可以躲着他。当然，这也就意味着他还得躲着柱间——因为这俩人跟连体婴儿一样整天黏在一起，即使柱间已经结婚了而且还工作繁忙——但是如果说整天和自己的兄长在一起能让斑少来烦自己，那么这也不是什么坏事。

扉间作出了个决定，他停在了街角，拿出手机开始给水户发短信，告诉她今天晚上不用等他回家吃饭了。今天是周六所以水户应该早就知道他不是因为加班，她也许很快就能猜到扉间是在躲着自己的兄长，而且她应该是最能理解扉间的人了。毕竟就在今天早上扉间出来的时候还看到水户正拿着报纸敲他哥的脑袋，咒骂着柱间的样子就如同她仍然还是个海军中尉指挥官一样，至于柱间究竟做了什么愚蠢的事，扉间实在没有精力去仔细听。

有时——大多数的时候——扉间甚至想不通为什么水户会嫁给柱间。

不过说回来，大多数时候，扉间也不能明白为什么自己在进入青春期之后，第一次见到斑时，就开始暗恋他了。这听起来幼稚，难以置信，而且非常愚蠢，但是这并不能改变扉间对他的感觉。扉间这样想着，水户对柱间说不定也是同样的感受。

如果不这样理解的话，那就只能是自己得了斯德哥尔摩综合症。

在马路对面的信号灯变成绿色的时候，水户的短信让扉间的手机震动起来，他一边心不在焉地查看着短信，一边躲避着其他行人和一个莽撞地骑着自行车的人。

那就让柱间一个人忍受寂寞吧。我要去我的侄女家过夜。

扉间轻声笑了。无论柱间做了什么，一定非常让她不爽，或者至少是一连串的蠢事。水户并不是一个记仇的人，但是现在已经到了她要去玖辛奈那边去过夜了，那么可想而知柱间估计要被赶到狗屋里去住了。

突然，扉间想找个酒店住一晚上的想法变得比以往任何时候都要强烈。至少这样的话，柱间就只能去找别人来哭诉他的悲惨经历了。

（大概会是桃华，扉间知道，她是绝对不会温柔安慰柱间的。但是，她确实比扉间更要有耐心，即使她实在是不耐烦了，她假装在听的能力也比扉间要好。所以如果让桃华来做这件事的话，扉间不会那么良心不安。）

替我向水门和玖辛奈打个招呼，他跟水户说。睡个好觉。

玖辛奈这次又要向我控诉你想把他的老公偷走了。水户回复。

这让扉间不禁笑出声。我并不会对已婚男人出手的，他回复着。如果她愿意和水门离婚的话，那么我们已经商量好了我会先打电话过去的。

一小会的停顿，接着水户迅速地回复着。现在我脑海里已经出现画面了:)玖辛奈和我会讨论一下具体细节的。

扉间的手指停了下来，首先他开始有点担心这个回复。他刚刚在想要是不是要提醒一下水户，她已经年纪不小了，应该更沉稳一点，而不是嘻嘻哈哈得去想象小叔和侄女的老公在床上时的样子，尤其不应该和自己的侄女去聊这个话题。然而，他的好奇心——总是害死猫——再次占据了上风，他问道，你们俩经常聊这种事吗？

你真的想让我回答这个问题吗？

想了一秒钟，扉间已经知道了太多了她的性生活——而且，换个角度，也就是他兄长的性生活——这还只是因为他们住在一起。他完全不想踏进一个已婚女人的幻想世界。不，他快速回复，就当我根本没提过。

她回复了一堆心形表情，扉间则非常明智地结束了对话。

就在这时，有人在他身后大喊，“千手！”这声音也就和怒吼差半个分贝了。

该死的。还说什么他追不上自己。

把自己的烦躁压下去，扉间已经顾不上什么形象了，他开始一路小跑。他真的不想接下来的三个小时里跟斑无可救药的固执纠缠，他现在更愿意拼了命的逃跑。

也许，作为一个快满三十的成年男人，这种绝望的行为实在是太不优雅和丢脸了。不过谁敢这么说，扉间都会把这个人和斑关到一个房间里让他们争论到天昏地暗来感受一下。作为一个律师，扉间的职业就是和人争论，但是即使是最没有职业道德和最顽固的最差劲的辩护律师都不该沦落到和斑争吵。

前面也是一个小巷，但是是个死胡同而且并没有可以爬上去的消防梯。不过没关系，这个建筑的石墙表面非常粗糙，尽管比扉间想象得要高一些，但是这不是一个不可逾越的障碍。他身后的街道上传来了行人的叫声——估计是斑横冲直撞不管不顾只为追上扉间——扉间加快了脚下的动作。在跳起来之前，扉间真希望自己带着的是个更轻巧的包，他先是踩着面前的墙，接着迈向旁边的那面墙，借势让自己跳得足够高，手指扒在了石墙的一个裂缝中，扉间一刻不停，用他最快的速度向上移动着。呼吸之间，他已经爬到了最上面，他的手支撑在房顶矮墙的边缘上，支起身体翻身过墙，降落到了水泥地上，他屏住呼吸，静静地聆听着。

就过了几秒钟，他听到下面一阵怒吼声，但是扉间并没有继续等下去查看斑是不是已经发现了他的逃跑线路。前面接下来的一个建筑更加低矮，他低下身体对着脚下的建筑，起身助跑，轻松地跳跃过去，降落在一堆天线和通风口中间。下面就是街角了，扉间不想冒着碰到斑的风险，他没有降落到地面上，而是选择向左边跳去。跳过一个更宽间距，倾斜向下是一个宾馆，建筑低矮但是蔓延至整个街区，扉间原路返回，一旦他站到了宾馆顶上，他迅速地选择了一条路，穿过被风雨腐蚀过的石头，直到他走到了更远的一个角落。估计需要几分钟斑才能追到这儿来，他有些满意地想着，这也意味着他需要绕更多的路去健身房，不过这也算是值了。

向下走要远比向上走轻松得多，这个宾馆有很多突出的边沿，扉间快速地顺着这些边沿向下，当他觉得有危险的时候他会调整着自己的方向。最终他跳到了路边，无视了路人投过来的疑惑目光，径直穿过马路，躲避着路上的车辆。如果斑看到他这样，估计会因为不遵守交通规则或者是非法入侵，直接把他按到在地拷上手铐抓回去，或者是因为别的什么疯狂的原因——之前就发生过这种事情——只是没有什么大喊大叫，但是这次扉间并没有给他机会，而是直接躲进了街角。

已经过去了六个街区，没有斑继续追着他的身影，扉间终于松了一口气，他推开健身房的后门，直接走进了后面的房间。有一些员工好奇地看向他，但是一旦他们认出了扉间，这些员工就朝他挥了挥手，继续工作去了。他曾经在这里当过教练，所以他记得门上的密码，这也是他能从这边进来的原因。

对于躲避盛怒之下大声叫嚷的警察局长和过于强硬得作为市长的兄长，非常有帮助。

扉间走进更衣室，换好了健身时的衣服，他在拳击垫子上看到了几个熟悉的面孔——大多都是教练——扉间停下来，看了看四周有没有人需要热身搭档。吸引住他眼神的是一个熟悉的身影，有些凌乱的深色头发，从发梢就开始有些卷的头发散乱着，额头上绑了一块方巾。他靠着其中一个支撑用的柱子，时不时地查看着门口，扉间饶有兴趣地看着他。不到半个小时之前，他还想给自己以前的训练小队打电话，现在，这就有其中一个。他穿过房间，走到自己曾经的学生身后，挑起一边的眉毛，故意得突然开口：“镜。”

看到镜一边惊叫着一边剧烈地扭动着身体，实在是很有趣。那个年轻的男人转过身，一只手不自觉地捂住了心脏，当他黑色的眼睛落到扉间脸上的微笑时，镜咕哝了一声，靠着柱子站直了身体。

“天哪，老师！你知道正常人走路是不会悄无声息的对吧？”他抱怨道。

扉间挑起眉毛，心情不错，他双手环在胸前，“那是因为他们缺少训练。”他回答。

镜皱着一张脸，有那么一瞬间，他的容貌有些让人不安得和斑重合了起来，“这个争论毫无意义，你就是个轻飘飘的邪恶幽灵，”他反驳，“说真的，你每次跟个要复仇的反派角色一样悄悄从身后接近他们的时候，真的有人能察觉到你的存在吗？我敢保证，你如果离开了训练中心的话，那么辍学率会降下来一半，因为他们不用再担心自己会心脏病发作了。”

尽管事实如此，但是扉间还是哼了一声，“如果那些新人这么害怕我的话，他们就不适合这个项目。”他淡淡地说，“而且，我还在那里的时候自认训练出了一个最优秀的小队，而且你嘴上说着，还没有害怕我到直接退出。”

这让镜有些开心地笑起来，笑容温暖而明亮，接着他张开了双臂扑向扉间，“那么你是不是得给你自己最喜欢的学生一个拥抱？”

扉间转动着眼睛，他一动不动地让宇智波镜走过来给了他一个熊抱，力度之大让扉间倒退了一步。他给了镜五秒钟，之后就把他从自己身上扒了下来，为了让他忘掉这回事，扉间说，“我听说你弟弟从警察学院毕业了？恭喜你。”

“止水？对的，他是有一点宅，但是他做得很好。”镜满足地同意，对于自己被推开也没有什么异议，“他经常和自己的指挥官在争吵，所以他被派到了收监部门作为惩罚。估计不久之后他们就该让他用牙刷清理厕所或者其他什么的。”

“真是固执，对吧？”扉间评论，干巴巴地棒读，“我根本没想到过会是这种状况。毕竟一两个人也不能说你们宇智波都是这个德行。”镜一副受伤的表情，接着扉间轻轻地笑起来说，“我能问一下你为什么会在等我？我们并没有约好吧？”

“本来想要约的，”镜抗议，有点不满，扉间挑起眉毛哼了一声，“但是并没有，”他同意，接着镜露出了一个他最有魅力的微笑，扉间实在是见过太多次，简直是毁灭性的打击，“我是想找一个穿着正装很性感而且还可以不借助任何装备就可以在垂直的表面上保持平衡的人。”

谈论到了工作上，扉间觉得自己应该惊讶一下，但是实际上并不。镜基本上和自己一样是个工作狂，扉间可以用一只手数清镜自愿休息的次数，这也是扉间一直以来最赞赏他的地方。

“团藏不行吗？”他问。

镜哼了一声，“两边都做不到，让团藏穿上西装之后他看起来就像个恶徒，这像是糟糕的黑手党会做的事情。除此之外，他的障碍跑成绩太差劲了。我们本来想让小春来做的，但是上次行动的时候她的腿骨折了，我们就没有别人了。”

沉默了一会儿，扉间有些担忧他的学生。接着他叹了口气，已经知道自己会同意，他只是想最后再挣扎一下，“你应该知道我现在已经有了全职工作，也不再是一个靠着教学生活的贫穷法学生了吧。”

对此，镜只是笑了笑，“因为其他还在挨饿的法学生也都会去给反恐小队训练肉搏战和特技，”他指出来，笑容有点恶趣味，“而且其他的DA都在空闲时间去练习障碍跑，同时还在四岁的时候就开始学习六种不同的武术。”

“我小时候可是非常迷茫的，”扉间温和地说，“你怎么知道我现在还在练习障碍跑。我说不定已经是一个正经的守法公民了。”

给了他一个不相信的眼神，镜抓住了扉间的手举了起来，就好像是在展示证据，“砖屑，”他说着，笑得像一只猫，“而且你的指甲下面还有灰尘，作为同样洁癖的我可是知道你的。所以，你之前在做什么？正经的守法公民千手扉间先生？”

扉间说着，带着一点自嘲的笑容，“我在躲避你的叔叔。你还不准备告诉我具体细节吗？”

“斑？”镜收回了笑容，“他还在骚扰你吗？”

“他什么时候停过。”

现在镜脸上的笑容变得不那么纯洁了，扉间也看了出来，“你知道，如果你让一步然后亲他一口的话，说不定他会惊讶到停止大吼了呢。”

扉间不情愿地嗤笑出声，“更可能是他会找到新的事情来烦我。镜，细节？”

转动了一下眼睛，镜终于放弃了，他双手交叉着，靠向身后的柱子。“一个海关人员上周在港口发现了一个符合干柿鬼鲛描述的人。因为以往晓组织从来没有分开行动过，那么只能假设其他的成员也在这里的某处。我们知道三天后将会有一场武器交易，而晓对这次交易的兴趣就是我们找到他们的最大机会。”

扉间微皱着眉头，手指点着自己的大腿。他听说过晓组织，他们组织的手段曾经是他训练的小队研究方向。他们现在就身在木叶这个事实让他有些不安，“你知道还有其他组织牵涉其中吗？”

“只有其中一个，”镜承认，“但是这也就意味着晓组织很可能是第二个牵涉进去的组织——他们最擅长的就是掩盖自己的踪迹。我们唯一确认的就是马基，据说他是一个砂的反叛组织头目。他昨天抵达木叶，一直住在市中心广场，我需要你进入他的房间安装监听设备。”

因为扉间自己也住过那个地方几次，所以他大概知道那里的构造。他皱眉，思考着，但是最终还是点了头。“我相信你说的正装是为了在九楼的餐厅？”

镜微笑，“没错，马基是一个非常注重时间的人。他每晚八点到九点十分都会在那里用餐。我们有明天晚上七点四十五的预定，一旦他入座，你就可以离开，前往楼顶，之后你就可以使用你的‘忍术’到他的窗边。那里并没有太多的守卫，你可以进去，安装监听设备，然后离开，在马基察觉之前回来和我一起共进晚餐。”

听起来非常直接清晰，但是扉间知道他还需要练习一下。他轻声叹气，仍然点头同意，“你真的找不到其他人了？”他问，最后一次询问，希望可以保持他现在的安静生活。

尽管如此，镜笑起来就像是知道其实扉间已经放弃抵抗了，不过他还是回答着，“没了，对不起。团藏和日斩他们在处理马基的守卫，取风在黑进他的安全系统，炎会在大厅里巡视任何晓的踪迹，小春会负责通讯和摄像头。我可以去做，但是必须有人看着马基防止他提前离开，而且你的隐藏手段比我更好，你是我们最大的机会了，老师。而且，一整天坐在办公室里你不觉得无聊吗？来吧，这多有趣。”

“你对于有趣的定义有点扭曲，”扉间干巴巴地告知他，“好吧，我相信不会有人怀疑我去那里除了吃饭还有别的企图。我应该提前过去吗？”

“六点。如果你能那么早把自己从办公室里抽出来的话，”镜勾起一边嘴角笑起来，“我们会从我的公寓出发，然后前往那里，”接着他的表情变成了真诚的笑容，镜伸出手握成拳头，碰了一下扉间的肩膀，“很高兴你能加入我们，老师。”他的声音很温暖，“自从你离开之后一切都不一样了。”

扉间回以微笑，就一点点，“你准备参加比赛吗？”他问，扉间抬起下巴，用眼神堵住了他的去路。他看向那个年轻男人的眼神就好像在说他不接受除了‘是’以外的答案。

镜夸张的大叫，“啊，得了吧。”他抱怨着，“以前训练的时候你还没打够我吗？现在还想在其他人面前揍我？”

“如果你不想被揍，那么也许你应该更加努力去赢。”一个女人的声音从他们身后传来，一听到声音，镜就像一个小姑娘一样吓了一跳差点摔倒。

“小春，”扉间心情不错地说，和自己的女学生说，“你看起来一如既往得好。”

“你——你——都拄着拐杖了你到底是怎么做到悄无声息得过来的？”镜质问着，扶着柱子重新站好，“诶！你们女孩子啊。”

“老师，”小春回应，她的一只腿还打着石膏，无视了镜一系列夸张的表现，“你看起来也很好。我现在非常期待你们的比试。”小春向镜挑起的眉毛告诉了镜实际上她最期待的是哪种比试，镜黑着脸看向她。

“巫婆！”他嘟囔着，但是还是转身走向了报名桌前。

小春只是笑着，靠向了刚才镜身后的那根柱子以让自己的身体脱离拐杖，“我很高兴你可以加入，”他说，并没有看向扉间，“实在是过去了太久了，老师。”

扉间并没有说什么，但是这的确是事实。

 

天刚黑的时候，斑就闯进了千手家，仍然气得不行。他从来没有见过扉间能这样耍他的人，而今天早上，又比以往每次都要过分。他浪费了一整个小时在找那个混蛋，他几乎找遍了街上每一个角落，还盘问了一堆路人。扉间的长相那么显眼，但是没有一个人看到他的踪迹。

而且斑知道他自己绝对看到了扉间钻进了一个死胡同，但是也就几秒钟之后他就消失了，斑甚至开始想——

嗯，事实是，他根本没啥想法，或者说他为什么非得有想法，不过他知道那里一定有什么蹊跷，他决心一定要找出来。所以他在这个实际上有些不礼貌的时间出现在了千手家，他甚至想到水户邀请他进去吃晚饭的时候，一定又是那种看了让人有些发毛的笑容。呃，晚饭。尽管她确实喜欢谈论旧时她会带着一把枪吃饭，但是她没真的这么做过。

虽然现在他还是不知道像柱间这样的人——就是一个，直白地说，就是一个可爱的蠢货——最后会和一个斯文到可怕的女版史泰龙在一起，斑确信他自己早晚能弄明白。不过她倒是扉间的朋友，事实上，还是扉间撮合得他们两个，这听起来很合理。倒不是说斑觉得柱间非常想娶她，那个男人也许是个蠢货，并且他固执得像头石牛，不过柱间却很看重自己弟弟的想法。

斑自己也有些酸爽地想着，他走进主会客厅，如果他能看见那个喜怒无常，脾气古怪的混蛋，他就要开心死了。那个家伙竟然会有朋友也是很奇怪，虽然他的朋友看起来都很像海军版的女超人一样。

然后他听到沙发那边传来一声抽泣。

啊，不好。

斑想都没想，转身就逃，顺着原路往回走，所有事明天早上再说。但是不幸的是，柱间察觉到有同情心的傻子们的能力还是那么厉害（说不定这就是他为什么会当选市长，斑无情地想）柱间抬起头转身对着沙发靠背。深色的双眼一下子睁大，他立刻爬了起来。

“斑！你来啦！我一直给你打电话但是你都不接！”转瞬之间，斑就被一个熊抱给从地上抬了起来，接着又是一声明显的抽泣。

啊，天哪。

随着一声吸气，斑不情愿地伸出手拍了拍柱间的头，“你又怎么了？”他问，又叹了口气，“工作上出了什么问题？还是你弟弟又吼你让你闭嘴了？”

（说真的，这大概是斑见过的最有意思的事情了。鉴于今天早上发生的事，扉间发起脾气来就完全不像他自己了，虽然扉间不会对其他人大吼大叫，或者乱发脾气，但是扉间会变得异常刻薄，基本什么话都能从他刀尖一样的舌头上跳出来。甚至是柱间——尤其是柱间——都不会幸免。）

柱间松了手，终于把斑放了下去，这个大块头的混蛋。“水户跟我生气了，”他垂头丧气地说，“她去找玖辛奈，我不知道她还回不回来。斑，我该怎么办啊？”

最后一句话他差点就是哀号了，斑忍不住转动着眼珠，他抓着柱间的肩膀然后结实地把他推回到了沙发上，“水户冷静下来之后就会回来的，”他坚定地说，“你接下来需要想的事情是要怎么补偿她，这我就没办法帮你了。”

“但是——”

“别说了！”斑双手叉腰，看向自己的挚友。“我可不想和那个红头发女妖有什么关系。你还记得圣诞节吗？她把我送给她的礼物扔回了我脸上。”

柱间眨眼，“嗯，”他正式地说，“我早就听说过给女人买衣服并不是个好主意，也许这就是原因。而且，呃，尤其是不该买泳装，斑。”

斑发出一声鼻音，“现在都流行复古，”他怒气冲冲地说，“而且根本就不是那么回事。”尽管如此，他现在回想起来，好像美琴都有些对此不满，而她生起气来又总是平静地可怕。

“我觉得就是这么一回事，”柱间很直接地说，而且他总是比斑要更加情绪化一点，这也就意味着他比斑更懂得女人一点，“水户是一个非常温和的女人。她就是有点固执得像二十年代的水泥……”

觉得很烦躁，斑挥了挥手。有些人就是没品位。“不管怎样，她仍然是你的问题。我来这是来找你那愚蠢的弟弟的。他在哪？”

“扉间？”柱间有点意外，“我想他应该在加班。他就跟水户说了一下。”接着他的表情立刻变成了神秘兮兮的样子，“啊！你是不是觉得他去见谁了？是不是去约会啦？”

“我很可怜跟他约会的人，”斑酸酸地说，“你弟弟是我见过的世界上最无聊的男人，我希望谁也不需要和他约会来忍受着他。他应该庆幸自己长得好看。”

糟了。他完全没想说最后一句话的。斑的表情有点扭曲，他希望柱间忘掉他刚才说的话，他立刻看向柱间好让他快点翻过这一页。不过这的确是事实，柱间是那种高大帅气的人，而扉间则是线条明显又雷厉风行，斑还不至于瞎到看不出来。这两个人绝对是很引人注目的兄弟俩，而且媒体也非常喜欢他们俩站在一起的照片。

感谢他的迟钝，柱间也确实不会抓着什么话题不放。他带着意味不明地微笑看着斑，而斑完全不想去猜那个笑容是什么意思，接着他拿出了自己的手机。“我给他打电话，”他轻快地说，“也许他真的在约会呢！哇，你说是不是很刺激？”

也许其他人会翻个白眼然后阻止柱间的行为，但是斑也有个弟弟，他非常理解这个冲动。坏笑着，他坐在沙发的另一边，饶有兴趣地听着电话——当然是外放，显然柱间也想让斑来听——开始响了起来。

算是不出意料吧，扉间没有接听。柱间没有放弃，立刻又打了过去，他灿烂的笑容丝毫没有减弱。

当然，又被扉间按掉了。柱间第三次打过去。

即将进入语音信箱之前，有一个尖锐，甚至有些恼人的接听音，“兄长，”扉间含糊不清地说。背景嘈杂，很多声音一起响起，微弱的音乐声，吧台的声音，如果斑猜得没错的话。这倒是有些令人吃惊，因为扉间实在说不上是会去这种地方的人。“什么事？”

柱间立刻憋出一声抽泣。这转换的速度之快让斑都有些佩服他了，“水户她……”

“闭嘴。”

扉间就是这么有耐心——就跟没引信的炸弹一样——打断了柱间。斑暗自偷笑，因为看这对兄弟俩对话总是特别有趣。

柱间顿了一下，立刻有点崩溃，“但是——！”

“兄长，”扉间现在听起来有点生气了，“她是你的妻子，我不想搀和进去。”

“但是她是你的朋友！”柱间听起来有点悲惨，“求你啦，扉间，我——”

突然响起了叫喊声，抢夺的声音，接着好像谁的手机掉在了地上，发出了响亮的一声。背景声不知道是谁在说话，扉间嘶声说着什么，听起来好像是一句威胁，但是声音从中间就断掉了。一群人的笑声响起，接着有什么起哄的声音，一个女人在喊“老师”。

“不好意思，不好意思，”一个新的声音响起，是一个男人，听起来非常兴奋，“我们今晚征用一下你的检察官，别担心，我们会好好照顾他的。”

“猿，你等着回健身房的时候我让你再感受一下第五周的训练，”扉间从远处喊道，“把手机还——”

无论是谁拿着手机挂掉了电话，他们的笑声戛然而止。

“…嗯。”柱间想了一会，“我希望他们能平安。群交有时候确实不太好处理。”

啥玩意？

斑把柱间的话重新想了一遍确保自己没听错，接着他难以置信地看着柱间，“你确定他现在是在跟别人群交？”他问道，“这就是你从那段话里得出来的结论？”

柱间投过来的表情就像是喝醉了一样，“我觉得这是非常合理的猜测！”柱间不满地回应，“他们关系一定很好，而且扉间没把抢他手机的人手指掰断，说明他跟这些人关系不错。”

柱间的理论漏洞之大斑都能从中间开辆火车进去了。他揉了揉自己的鼻梁，努力无视掉这个笨蛋，因为这就是最好的和柱间相处的方式了。简直是有点荒谬的想法，斑甚至没法去想扉间那个保守紧绷的家伙平常上床时的模样，更别提是一个男女混合的群交，而且——

不，不，他现在可不想去脑补柱间的弟弟做爱时的模样。他才不要这么做，不管扉间脸红，喘息时的神情有多么性感，或者是他跪在地上，嘴里被填满——

斑低声咕哝着，向前倾身把自己的脑门砸在咖啡桌上，让自己清醒一点。这……几乎……很成功。

让他更加清醒的是，柱间现在就坐在离他两个巴掌那么远的地方，就算他是个无可救药的笨蛋，柱间仍然是一个保护欲过于强烈的弟控，他要是知道斑在想他弟弟那副模样，他估计会真的把斑开膛破肚。

这个时候柱间把手机放在桌子上，愉悦地说，“他能放松一点也好，”他听起来很开心，“你来找他做什么？我能帮你吗？”

觉得扉间很有魅力是一回事，但是这仍然改变不了他是个混蛋的事实。斑不满地哼了一声，他双手交叉，又想起了让他烦躁的事情，他看着对面那台漆黑的电视，“半藏那个案子，”他厉声说，“我发现他想让一个可以毁掉整个案子的人作证。我们花了几个月时间才搞定这个案子，而且如果扉间就因为主管这件案子的人是个宇智波，而想都不想就搞砸——”

一只大手放在了他的肩膀上，轻捏着，斑转头看向那双深色，温暖的眼睛。有时候柱间很多幼稚的行为真的让人会忘记他实际上是个聪明有能力的领导者，永远准备着为木叶做出最好的选择。

“扉间不会做这种事的，”他温和地说，“我知道你可能有点怀疑，但是我发誓，斑。自从这个案子交到他手里的时候他就在准备着，我已经很久没见过他为什么事而如此专注了。扉间基本上活着的意义就是为了工作，他会做好的。就……相信他吧。我见过的像他这样坚持正义的人，就只有你了。”

这应该算是某种安慰了吧。这几年时间里，斑几乎处处都在找扉间的麻烦，这个也不例外。他们是非常不同的人，即使他们站在同一边，他们也几乎无法和平相处。

尽管如此，然而…好吧。斑确实知道扉间是一个值得尊敬的人——他是木叶史上最年轻的DA，而且实打实地赢了很多案子。也许他应该多注意一下这个，而不是只想到他的烂脾气。

“你为什么觉得他看你们宇智波不顺眼？”柱间突然问，“他无视过你们的案子，或者拒绝了什么证据，还是……？”

斑哼了一声，看向别处。他实在不愿意描述出来，因为听起来……有点蠢。“好吧，”他有点恼怒，“上学的时候扉间就非常讨厌泉奈。最后总能打起来，而且有一次扉间把泉奈的手腕打断了！”

接着是一段超长的沉默，然后柱间——

柱间笑了。

“你——就因为泉奈？”他不知道该说什么好，笑到脸涨红，“一个……我说，你难道就没想过泉奈对待扉间也很差劲吗？泉奈手腕断掉那次——他打断了扉间的锁骨！你不知道吗？”

他真的不知道，泉奈跟他说这件事的时候就根本没提扉间的状况。斑眯起眼睛，开始怀疑起泉奈到底有多少细节都省略掉了，因为他了解自己的弟弟。泉奈要是混蛋起来那可真是，如果并不是扉间无缘无故地找泉奈的茬……

这也不能改变所有的事情。扉间仍然是个混蛋。但是……如果他不是经常挤兑宇智波家族的存在，那么扉间也许是一个……不那么讨人厌的混蛋。

斑靠着沙发后背，思考着这件事的反转。也许这一切……有可能变得有趣起来。

 

 

“为什么老师穿正装的时候像个男模，你就像个穿西服的猴子呢。”小春随口说，摆弄着扉间身上通讯器的线。

“喂！”镜在货车车顶抗议，“我才没有。”

“你真的有一点像，”取风调笑，尽管他的眼睛还没从监控摄像的屏幕上下来，“而且老师衣服里面还穿着别的衣服呢。”

“就是训练衣服而已，还是紧身的，”镜喷气，对着下面自己的队友生气，“老师，你怎么不说话？难道你不想帮你最喜欢的学生辩解一下吗？”

“我才是他最喜欢的学生，所以明显你并不是，”日斩插话进来，咧嘴笑着。他捋着自己修剪整齐的小胡子，接着说，“老师显然会选择更有品味的学生。你今天连头发都没梳过吧，宇智波。”

“闭嘴，猿。”镜回击，“你就不能更加尊敬一点你的队长吗。而且明显我才是他最喜欢的学生——老师昨天还邀请我一起比试呢。”

“如果是柔道的话，那么他应该会问我！而且就是因为他昨天第一个看见你而已，就这样。”

小春完全嘲笑着他，然后把最后一根线藏好，用扉间的头发遮挡起来，然后看着他们以前的老师。“你不准备说点什么吗？”她淡定地问，“你觉得我跟主管提出替换成员的时候告诉他，原因是因为我们的指挥官和副手互殴，他会高兴吗？到底谁才是你最喜欢的？”

扉间挑起一边眉毛，饶有兴趣。“我可以说，”他说，看着另外一边斗嘴的两个年轻人，“不过说真的，我觉得他们真的要——”

“老师！”镜大叫，表情因为激动而有点扭曲，“最后：到底谁是你最喜欢的学生？”

“小春。”扉间及时回答，那个女人笑了起来。无视了她队友脸上遭到背叛的神情，她把椅子向后挪了一下，把牛津鞋和西服外套递给他。

“你也是我最喜欢的老师。”她向他保证，“好了。已经看不出来了吧，还有什么线头冒出来吗？”

“有谁真的吃惊？”团藏靠着小巷的墙，满是兴趣地看着他们，问道。扉间倒是挺满意的，他现在看起来确实就像个黑道家族的角色。“转寝是唯一一个把老师的训练从头到尾都跟下来的人。”

镜的脸色一下子白了三个色度，日斩的脸也唰得一下白了。“我完全不想回忆那个时候。一点也不。再也不想了，”日斩嘀咕着，“那就是地狱。”

“我觉得挺有意思的。”小春回应，“还记得在两个建筑之间向上爬的那次么？”

“二十层楼那个？当然，从那以后基本就是我的噩梦了，”镜哼声，双手抱胸，“好，没问题，我可以接受小春是你最喜欢的学生，因为她疯了而且还是只羽毛做的鸟啥的。但是从男的里面选，谁是你最喜欢的？”

小春从检查系统中抬起头，虽然看起来有点好奇，但是不知道怎么控制住了自己，她带着威胁的口气，“你是说我并不是小队的一员吗？”她问。

镜纠结着，因为他根本没办法回答这个问题。扉间哼了一声，他系好了外套最后一颗扣子，检查着手表，“如果其他人准备好了，我们就应该出发了，”他提醒着镜。

“监听设备呢？”取风检查。

扉间把他外套口袋里的小盒子勾了出来，“我甚至知道如何拆解，所以我应该能贴好，”他平静地说，取风则有些昏昏欲睡地看着他笑了起来。

“通讯器检查，一二三。有什么问题吗？”小春对着她的麦克问。

“非常清晰。”镜从他车顶上下来，轻巧地落地，然后伸出手臂让扉间挽着他，笑道，“老师，我猜你不会第一次和人约会就献身是吧？”

扉间翻了个白眼，但是他还是让镜拉着他走向大街，“只要是能在拳击场上撑过我两分钟就可以。”

一声清晰的偷笑从通讯器里传来，“谁计算过时间的？”炎非常感兴趣地问道，“我猜估计坚持不了那么长，也许1分40秒？我这边没有晓组织的成员出现，顺便说。如果他们已经抵达这里了，那么说明他们隐藏起来了。”

“1分35就是我的极限了，”团藏说道。扉间看到了他在一栋建筑的角落里，手里拿着一个手机，之后他就消失在了夜晚的人群中。

“你们都太垃圾了，”镜嘀咕着，他走在前面给扉间拉开了大厦的正门，“我至少能撑四分钟好嘛？”

“我可以把监控录像调出来，”取风主动提出，“我看过一眼健身房的摄像头，他们用网络缓存来储存录像，所以应该不是那么难找。我只要黑进账户里之后——”

“够了，”扉间说道，有一点恼怒，突然所有人都闭上了嘴让他有一点满意，“请你们专心一点。团藏，猿，如果你们过来的话这边有两个非常魁梧的男人，看起来应该是全副武装。”

“了解。”日斩确认了一下，“我们大概落后你们75秒，我们会注意的。”

他们两个走进电梯，小春突然发出了疑惑的声音，“镜，你手上挽着一个非常有魅力的男人但是你都不看他一眼。需要我穿上正装接替你的位置吗？你现在在这个大厦里吃饭，所以不会有人会相信‘我们只是普通朋友’这个借口的。你们俩现在是出来约会的。”

“那我要怎么做？不停地朝老师挤眉弄眼吗？”镜嘀咕着，但是他还是侧过头对着扉间微笑起来，说道，“你今晚看起来非常完美，扉间。”他的笑容扩大，然后加了一句，“不过我不得不说，我还是更喜欢那套黑色的衣服。”

一个走过去的女侍者看了他们两眼，扉间瞪了一下镜。但是他脸上的笑容还是没有消失，扉间只能放弃然后转动着眼珠，“莱卡比较容易行动，”他直白地说，“我现在是不能直接对你用擒拿术，毕竟我们是在约会，但是我确定这之后我们还会见面的。你确定你还继续测试我的耐性吗，镜？”

“哦，求你了，快点继续。我最喜欢柔道了。”取风听起来对这个主意非常积极，“老师，你最后用在炎身上那个擒拿术简直太棒了。我一直想让你教我来着。”

“当然没问题，”电梯的门关上，扉间同意地说，“我最近的一个案子星期三开庭，在那之前任何时候都可以向你展示。”

镜虽然不知道在嘀咕着什么但估计是抱怨‘拍马屁’之类的话，但是他并没有继续下去。“好了。炎，还是什么都没有吗？取风，预定名单上有什么值得注意的人吗？”

“还没有。”取风回答，“至少没有出现已知的化名，也没有名字和数据符合。”

“没有，”炎小声说，“我刚搞定12楼。没有动过手脚的痕迹，至少我没看出来，如果晓组织的人把武器放在什么地方，我还没有发现。”

“晓组织的目标都是军队和工厂，”小春说，“他们不会炸掉一个酒店的，尤其是他们自己人还在里面。”

团藏哼了一声，“他们都是罪犯，说不定他们的行动升级了。我们完全不知道他们在这做什么，这个交易只是我们最好的猜测。日斩，三点钟方向。”

“我看见他了，”日斩回答，接着给所有人指着方向，“守卫在楼梯井下面——我认得他。其中一个是马基的保镖。如果事情变得糟糕，可以避开西边的楼梯井。他会落荒而逃的。”

“如果事情变得糟糕，我根本不会从楼梯下去，”扉间平静地说。打开门之后，扉间停了下来，他在镜的身后环视着整个晚宴大厅，镜则上前去和举办人打招呼。这里面只有几个熟悉的面孔，但是都没有熟悉到他需要上前打招呼的地步。更重要的是，他哥不在这儿，这实在让他松了一口气——柱间经常需要带水户过来参加晚宴，他不知为此道歉过多少次了，这会让本来就很复杂的场面变得更复杂。

尽管小春刚才那么说了，镜还是非常专心的。前菜的时候，他开始和扉间讨论他最近去雾隐的那次旅行，紧接着一个高个子男人走了进来，右脸上有着非常显眼的的红色纹身。扉间从资料上的照片认出了他，而且在他坐下来的时候，扉间小心的并没有把眼神投过去。

“我听说青准备推行一些改革，”镜用手指敲了两下通讯器，随意地问，为了掩盖这个动作他把前面一缕掉下来的头发别到了耳后。

扉间歪着头，随意的叉起了他盘子里剩余的开胃菜。“照美冥是一个有改革意识的女人，”他非常同意，“青很幸运，在上任之前她就开始着手一些改革措施了。上一届的严重腐败——”他的手机响了起来，扉间自动的伸手去拿，希望千万不要又是柱间。但是上面显示着小春的名字，他知道这就是信号了。

“不好意思，镜，”他说，把椅子推到后面站了起来，“是关于我的新案子的，如果你想现在就结束，我也理解——”

镜笑了，冲他挥手。“不用担心，如果侍者过来的时候你还没回来，我会为你点菜的。不着急。”

“谢谢你。”扉间拍了拍他的肩膀，接着从他身边走开。接起了电话，“你好？”

“希望那并没有打扰到你们，”小春干巴巴地说，声音从通讯器和电话两边传过来。“炎检查了两遍你的路线。通往楼顶的路是安全的，他已经把门锁给撬开了。监控摄像头已经不工作了，所以你现在可以出发了。”

如果使用电梯的话风险太大，容易被人看见，所以他一挂掉电话，扉间就立刻钻进楼梯井开始向上爬。这条路直通楼顶，走到门口的时候扉间已经把外套脱下来了。他把衣服叠好放到一边，把口袋里的部件拿出来组装好了一个攀爬设备，然后戴上了一个针织帽遮盖住自己白色的头发。

“我觉得我有必要指出障碍跑是一项在城市环境中进行的运动，为了展示动作的自由和流畅性。”他嘀咕着，把自己的平底鞋脱了下来换成了炎之前给他准备的薄底跑步鞋。“我现在看起来更像是个飞贼。”

“合法的飞贼，”日斩轻快地提醒着他，“你是这个任务的正式顾问，老师。如果准备好了就告诉我们。团藏和我会来一次醉酒闹事，干掉守卫。”

扉间深吸了一口气，支撑着自己的身体开始向建筑的南边角落行进。那边楼顶周围有铁丝网围着，但是他很轻松地爬了过去，以蹲姿降落在了另一边狭窄的边缘上。下面的路灯给他提供了足够的亮度可以看清楚墙壁，但是刚才的下落让他有些昏眩，冷风几乎完全让他无法呼吸。最初涌起的肾上腺素已经开始刺激着他的身体，让他的感官变得无比清晰，他甚至突然就能听到自己的心跳声了。

“十三楼，从那个角落要经过无数窗户，”小春平静地说，“祝你好运，老师。”

“我并不需要运气，”扉间回答，隐约在微笑，“谢谢你，小春。我现在出发了。”

呼吸之间，扉间开始移动，顺着边缘小步快跑，直到走到拐角上方。接着他跳了下来了，跳过边缘，继续向下。

空气从他身边掠过，就和自己心脏跳动的声音一样，他的一只手已经伸了出去，抓着砖墙的缝隙，一只脚踩在狭窄的装饰石头上。他借势跳了起来，抓住了窗户的边缘跳到了下一层楼。这里并没有可以给他落脚的石头了，扉间的手指挖进有些老旧的两块砖之间，他并没有抵抗着重力，而是重新引导着它。如果他起跳的时候哪怕多用了一丁点力气，或者错失一步的距离，他的结局就是从十四层楼摔下去了，这也就是他不能失手的原因。

这次起跳之后他跳到了一个老旧的空调上面，在他脚下的空调发出了危险断裂声，扉间立刻离开了那里，他抓住了窗框，鞋底踩着墙壁，稳住了自己，接着他向左边移动着然后让自己落下去。他的通讯器里传出一声紧张尖锐的声音，但是扉间忽视掉了，他抓住一个难看的哥德式排水口，转眼之间，他就跳向了左边。

这次他跳到狭窄的边沿，停在了那里。

一阵寂静过去，小春缓慢地呼吸着，“天哪，”她极为震惊地说，“老师，你太棒了。房间已经没问题了——团藏和日斩把马基的守卫都吸引过去了。”

“窗户附近没有守卫，”取风确认，“你得自己从外面把锁撬开，但是应该没什么问题。”

这比扉间想得要麻烦一点，但是因为肾上腺素，这种他已经有些怀念的刺激让他有些兴奋，他移动着身形手摸上了窗户上的锁，扉间现在简直说不出的庆幸这是一个非常古旧的宾馆，仍然还保留着非常传统的结构。如果在一个现代的高楼大厦上做这种事完全不可能。

就在扉间准备把炎给他的撬锁工具拿出来从外面把门锁撬开时，他停了下来。窗户直接就开了一个缝隙，扉间有点难以置信地看着。“窗户开了。”他念着，把手指伸进缝隙推开了窗户。非常轻松的就打开了，扉间的手指扒着石墙，悄无声息得让自己荡了进去。

镜茫然并且觉得有点不爽，“什么样的罪犯会买一堆武器然后连窗户都不锁的？”他安静地抗议，“实在是……太蠢了。”

“仍然觉得你不需要运气？”小春语气嘲讽，“好的，准备好监听设备了吗？”

“正在安装中，”扉间确认，把盒子拿了出来。

他刚把一个安装好，镜突然轻声说，“啊，卧槽。”

扉间并没有停下来，即使那是他第一个念头。相反的，他动作更加迅速了，开始把监听设备藏到他能找到的最不显眼的地方。

“‘啊，卧槽？’”炎重复了一遍，听起来他几乎马上就要慌乱起来了，“镜，发生什么了？现在可不是说这个词的时候。”

镜无视了他，“老师，你说过半藏的案子这周要开始了？他是不是已经被保释出去了？”

扉间脑子里冒出了一个不好的想法。“是的，”他回答，现在一切碎片都联系起来了。“他在这？来见马基？”

“他刚和一堆保镖出现，”镜缓慢地确认着。“马基站起来了，他们要离开了。老师，赶紧离开那。”

“他们是从电梯还是楼梯上来的？”扉间询问，已经开始返回窗户。他没有时间去思考如何下去，他只是跳到一边然后把窗户再次关了起来。

镜停顿了一下来确定状况，接着他回答，“电梯，除此之外还有四个人在里面。你离开了吗？”

扉间嗯了一声回答，他开始寻找回去的路。他本来以为自己还有点时间的，但是现在一切都不同了。他知道半藏是有多么多疑，他会检查窗外是否有人在偷听，和检查监听设备，即使是在13楼。

“该死的，”小春咒骂着，“老师，他们已经到你那层楼了。你现在能撤退吗？”

“只能这样了，”扉间不满地哼了一声，但是——就是那了。再往下两层，他看到了一扇打开的窗户。向下比向上更容易，而且更迅速。扉间并不想闯进别人的房间，但是他更不想留在这里，他现在只能硬着头皮硬闯了。他现在的穿着，估计没人能认出他来，他总能说自己是去练习攀岩然后这个窗户救了他的命。虽然是个很糟糕的借口，但是他也许能说服人家。

和之前的往下跳相比，这个简直是小儿科。扉间跳向下一扇窗户，抓住了另一根排水口，他用一只手抓着然后向下跳。他踩着墙壁借力跳向那个敞开的窗户。他几乎不用思考，本能地滚了一圈安全降落，扉间的动作非常流畅，最后他站了起来，找着自己的呼吸。他的心脏还在猛烈地跳动着，因为半藏是个心狠手辣的家伙，如果被他抓住，那么扉间基本就没命了——

“千手？”一个非常熟悉的声音响起，怀疑地询问，扉间差点就没忍住咒骂出声。

当然了。全世界的人就偏偏是这个家伙住在这里，整个酒店那么多个房间他就偏偏跳进了这里。

“斑，”他冷静地回应，礼貌得向另外一个男人点了点头，宇智波从椅子上站了起来。他旁边低矮的桌子上散落着一些文件，还有一半没吃完的晚餐，斑的穿着就好像刚下班。他看起来有点懵，这完全可以理解，这就是暴风雨之前的宁静。

扉间挤出一声叹气，然后揉了揉自己的鼻梁，“镜，”他突然说，“ 如果你能帮我在你叔叔找到理由逮捕我之前把我的衣服拿回来，我会非常感激的。”

镜听起来吓坏了，好像马上就被人掐死了，“斑叔叔？”他喊了一声，“他为啥会在这？”

“镜？”斑同时质问着，“宇智波镜？我侄子？”

扉间知道这件事之后他一定会偏头疼很长一段时间了，“对的，”他同时回答着两个男人的问题，接着对镜说，“看起来是我不小心跳进了他的房间，那是开着的窗户之中离我最近的了。镜，我的衣服。”

“我去拿。”团藏主动提出，听起来就好像鼻子流血了，“日斩正在去找你的路上。炎，守卫正在追我们。”

一只手伸过去把扉间耳朵上的通讯器摘了下来，扉间不爽地看向斑，那个家伙正怒气冲冲得对着自己。“我一直以为你是个律师而不是猫女。”宇智波怒气冲冲，“事实上我记得我当初还去了你在法学院的毕业典礼。你他妈是怎么在窗户之间荡来荡去跟个泰山似的。你没注意到你是在11楼吗？你个混蛋想自杀吗？”

扉间瞪了回去，双手交叉在胸前，他并不想被这个家伙激怒。斑几乎经常都在吼他。看到他就烦躁。“我正在做顾问，”他不满地说，“镜需要我的帮忙，然后我同意了。

斑的模样看起来马上就要杀人了。“顾问？”他吼道，“不，我来告诉你顾问是什么，顾问是我现在来问你的专业意见，如果我现在朝你的脸上揍一拳是不是合法！这——这个——这个并不是顾问！”

他现在脸上的表情扉间不知道见过多少次了。这基本上就是斑已经做好跟他吵上一整晚的架势了，而且还不给别人劝架的机会。扉间刚刚从15层楼高的地方跳下来还没有戴任何的安全设施，之后还差点被这个国家里手段最狠辣的武器贩子给抓住，扉间实在没有任何心情去听斑大吼大叫。他之前做过的任何尝试都没有能让斑安静下来，那么……这次，他就只能用点新的办法了。

低吼了一声，扉间身体前倾，把斑推向那张大床的边缘，这突如其来的动作吓了斑一跳。两个人失去平衡，斑半个身子躺在床垫上，扉间则在他身上，并没有给斑任何继续大吼起来的机会。扉间的两片嘴唇贴了上去，用力地吻着斑。

斑因为震惊身体一僵，接着扉间修长的手指插进了他的长发中。另外一只手向下探去，握住了斑的臀瓣把他整个人拉得更近。身体的接触让扉间不由自主地因为发出声音，他身体震动了一下，掌控着主动权。斑抱着他翻身，把扉间的身体钉在床上，更加用力地吻了回去，用舌头一点一点撬开了扉间的嘴，伸进里面。

扉间忍不住开始发出低吟，一只手抓着斑的脖子后面，另一只手握着斑的腰。斑发出渴求的声音，手掌在扉间的身上胡乱地摸索着，接着拂过他的腹部，结束了这个吻，转而轻咬着扉间脖颈的线条。感官上的刺激如同燃烧着的火焰一般击向扉间的下身，他吞回去了一声没忍住的哭腔，胯骨不由自主地磨蹭着。

“操，”斑喘息着，他抬起了一点身体，双手捧着扉间头的两侧，看着扉间的头发散落在自己的手指上。他有些疯狂黑色的双眼中充满了欲望，他的呼吸愈发沉重。扉间能感受到斑的眼神在自己的皮肤上徘徊，也能感觉斑每一寸的身体都紧贴着自己，扉间低低地呻吟了一声，他抬起下巴闭上了眼睛，向后仰着头，不想失去控制。

手指捧着他的脸颊，把旁边柔顺的白色发丝捋到一侧，扉间睁开了眼睛，发现斑仍然还在自己身边。他的呼吸急促，欲望一点一点显现在斑的脸上，混合着难以置信的震惊。宇智波随意地清了清嗓子，问道，“不管我侄子是怎么把你拐进这个轻率的计划中来的，但是刚才发生的一切应该不是这个计划的一部分吧？

扉间花了比他想象得还要多的精力才回过神来，他摇了摇头。“刚才那十分钟里发生的任何事都不是计划的一部分。”他承认，“但是我实在找不到别的方法能让你闭嘴，我可没有心情听你大吼。”

这大概算是扉间隐藏得很好的幽默感了，斑的手移向扉间的胸口。他弓起一条腿，缓慢挤进扉间的双腿中间，然后直起了身体。身体接触突然消失，空虚感让扉间差点叫出声，但是几乎是同时，斑再次吻向了他，强烈而热切。

“我想要用我的阴茎让你闭上那该死的嘴很久了，比我能承认的时间还早，”他的呼吸贴着扉间的嘴唇，“想要试试看吗？”

突如其来的供认让扉间一下子笑了出来，他弯曲的手指插进了斑那有点乱糟糟的头发里，这头发让他感兴趣好几年了。简直难以置信，虽然看起来乱七八糟但是手下的感受就像是丝绸贴着他的皮肤。“从我十五岁开始，我就想把你固执的愚蠢从你的阴茎里吸出来了，所以我猜没问题。”他回答着，斑发出的声音让他非常满意，低沉，滚烫又充满欲望。

斑的膝盖向前移动着，抵住了扉间的已经发硬的阴茎，他的头向后仰着，发出一声低低的哭喊声。在他身上的斑咒骂着，他的手滑进扉间的紧身衬衫中，卷到上面和扉间头上戴着的帽子一起给脱了下来。“你疯了，”他抱怨着，但是不均匀的呼吸让他的话听起来完全不像在咒骂。

扉间一条腿勾着斑的腰，手肘拄着床，翻身把斑压在了身下。“我也想这么说，”他不满地回应，手指开始解着斑的扣子。斑坐起来了一点让他更好的解起扣子和脱掉上衣，接着斑把手指滑到扉间的腰带上，把它给扯了下来。一只手伸进他的内裤中，揉捏着扉间的臀瓣，另一只手的手掌紧握住了扉间的阴茎，短促而粗糙的破碎声音从扉间的喉咙深处挤出来。

斑接下来的动作让他们两个人几乎滚到了床的边沿，但是在扉间再次占到上风之前，斑起身靠坐在床头，把扉间的鞋和袜子都拽了下去，裤子也是直接拉到了底下。他把这些衣物胡乱的丢在一边，之后就没再动了，而是用眼睛一点一点缓慢地扫着扉间的身体。

“你确定想要这么做？”他问，低沉而粗哑。

扉间用手支撑着自己的身体，抬起了一边的眉毛。“我也想这么问。”他反问，“你可是从我十四岁的时候开始就一直讨厌我了，所以我觉得我应该问一下，你确定吗？斑，这有点……突然。”

“我一直以为你在学校里欺负我弟弟，”斑说，翻了个白眼，“我想你明白那之后我就没觉得你是个什么道德模范了。但是我跟泉奈聊过了，我说我想要你的时候并不是在撒谎。即使我讨厌你的时候也是如此。”

扉间想了一会儿，但是说实话，现在这个状况比他之前预想过的要好太多了。而且除此之外，在他还是个孩子的时候他就被斑吸引了。终于能像这样一样得到他的这种机会实在是太不容易了，而且还不是那种突如其来在急躁之下，如同打架一般充满恨意的性爱，扉间根本无法拒绝。

他深深地吸了一口气，又呼出来，彻底坐直身体。斑抓住了扉间伸出来的手然后把他们贴在了自己胸前。“可以吗？”他问，声音有点颤抖。

“可以。”扉间同意，手指掠过那明显的肌肉一直到下面裤子上。他缓慢地把扣子解开，就好像故意一般慢悠悠地拉下拉链，接着把裤子从斑的腰上往下拽。另一个男人的头靠着床头，移动着自己的腰好让扉间彻底把他的裤子给脱下来。

现在真的很难集中精力，尤其是他想要的人就在眼前。扉间吻着斑的腹肌，舌尖轻舔着，他听到了一声低吼，一只手难耐地抓住了扉间的头发。斑把他拽起来，再次亲吻上了他的嘴唇以示所有权，他弯曲的手指握住扉间的阴茎，让他发出呻吟声。两根修长而带着茧子的手指缓慢地滑动着，接触着那脆弱的皮肤，扉间近乎哽咽出一声呻吟，而斑紧贴着的嘴唇把扉间的声音尽数吞下。接着他的手向下移去，开始抚摸着扉间下面的两个小球，刺激着中间敏感的皮肤。手指推了进去，用了刚好的力度撑开了那里敏感的神经，清晰的快感向他袭来，扉间有些哆嗦，喉咙里传出一声呜咽。他向前靠着斑的身体，嘴唇贴着斑喉咙处白皙的皮肤，用牙齿轻轻的咬着。斑急促地呼吸，但是微笑起来。

“我记得你刚才说想让我用嘴？”他问道，一边从肺中挤出一点空气让他看起来非常无力，“对吧？我跪在地上，含着你的阴茎，你感受着我潮湿，紧绷而又温暖的口腔内壁——你是不是幻想过我这副样子，斑？”

斑的声音就像是在忍着疼痛一般，他拽着扉间的肩膀一把推了下去，“操，”他嘶声吸气，“对，没错，就是现在。”

扉间轻声地笑起来被引导着低着头。斑的短裤中间已经鼓了起来，有一块被流出来的液体浸湿，扉间的嘴覆盖在了被布料遮住的隆起上面。斑叫喊出声，咬住了自己握紧的手，另外一只手抓住了扉间的头发，接着他急不可耐地抬起了腰。扉间就像是怜悯他一样，用嘴缓慢地轻扯着他的突起，接着把斑的内裤拽了下来，斑的阴茎一下子被释放了出来。他的阴茎粗大而且发烫，青筋突起，硬得跟石头似的，扉间哼了一声把他的嘴唇覆盖在上面，让这玩意贴在自己的舌头上。

斑出声，几乎就像是呜咽，他忍着没叫出声，“求你了。”

没有什么异议，扉间把阴茎向里面吞着，闭上了眼睛感受到头部贴上了自己的喉咙。他没有一下子全部吞进口中，吐出来的时候他用手握着根部把它拽出来，接着再次吞进去，渐渐找到了节奏。斑的阴茎在他的嘴里抖动着，腰部开始来回移动，手指紧紧地抓着扉间的头发。扉间感觉很好，沉重的味道和气味，强烈地感觉到斑抓着他的头发，斑呻吟的方式和微抬的头，嘶声吸气告诉扉间他就快了，但是扉间直接无视掉了，他松开了手，头低得更深，一直埋下去直到斑叫喊着高潮了，有些苦涩的咸味在扉间的喉咙出四散开来。

扉间一直等到斑高潮结束，轻柔地吮吸着，接着翻身坐了起来。扉间自己的两腿之间的阴茎还仍然硬着，酸疼地等待着解放，他伸出一只手准备自己解决。但是在这之前，另一只手握住了他的手臂，突然把他拽到了斑的怀里，斑急切地亲吻着他。扉间呻吟着，在斑握住他阴茎的时候扉间短促地呼吸着，斑把他的细小的哭喊声尽数吞下。

另一只手在他的臀部，手指顺着缝隙贴上了他的入口，神经一下子被挑了起来，扉间战栗着，前后都被刺激着，快感如同闪电般划过他的血管。斑结束了这个吻，把手指伸进了扉间的嘴里，扉间舔舐着，唾液濡湿了手指，然后斑把手指抽了出来。他的眼睛直视着扉间，一直看着他，然后把手再次伸向了后面。两根手指埋进了他的身体，那里根本没有得到足够的润滑，但是已经足够了。两根手指扩张着内壁，扉间一下子哭叫出声，把脸埋进了斑肩膀的凹陷处。斑在扉间的耳边轻笑，温暖而低沉，在扉间体内的手指弯曲起来刮蹭着内壁，另一边同时摩擦着扉间阴茎。扉间忍不住尖叫，眼前白光闪过，快感在身体内部爆发开来，他近乎绝望地抓着斑的肩膀，无论是想要自己的阴茎主动地摩擦着斑的手，还是想要他的手指更加地深入自己，扉间尽力忍着不主动摆起自己的腰来。

“操，”斑贴着他的皮肤低声说，就像是接吻，“看看你。也许让你含着我的阴茎不是唯一让你闭嘴的方法。你这里也想要，对吧？”好像是在强调一般，他的手指抽动着，强硬地贴上了扉间的前列腺，另一只手紧紧地撸动着他的阴茎，再次把嘴唇贴上了扉间。扉间高潮时所有的呻吟声和呼吸都被锁在了这个吻上，释放的快感和感官刺激，白茫茫一片闪过，这个世界一下子变得灰暗了几分。

一切结束之后，他仍然在吻着斑，但是更加温柔了。他的嘴唇变得更加柔软，无意识地索取着。扉间叹了一口气，抱着斑把他推到了身下。他的手臂搂着斑的肩膀，一条腿跨过斑的身体抱着他，下意识地想，希望在一切发生之前，小春就能感觉到不对把他的通讯器关掉。不过说真的，他现在真的不是特别在意。

斑结束了他们慵懒的吻，轻声叹气，手轻抚着扉间的皮肤，好让他现在过于敏感的神经平静下来，扉间的身体还在微微颤抖着。他靠过去，嘴唇接近着扉间脖子上的皮肤，然后用力的吮吸着。扉间身体一顿，呻吟声从喉咙里传出来，接着他的手臂紧紧的搂着斑的后背，“嗯，”他压抑着声音，“你在做什——啊！”

斑终于松开了他，嘴角出现了满意的笑容，然后轻轻地吻着他刚刚制造出的深色吻痕。“别装作你自己不享受其中一样，千手。”他贴着扉间的皮肤嘀咕着，想要再制造一个吻痕出来。

扉间伸平了自己卷曲的脚趾，“如果我回家的时候就好像是跟一个真空吸尘器打了一架的样子，就算是我哥也会注意到的。”他直白地指出，“把这件事告诉他我倒是无所谓，但是你真的准备这么做吗？”

发出一声不满的声音，斑终于抬起头愁眉苦脸地看着他。“我们真的得告诉你哥？”他试探着问道。

“嗯，”扉间伸出手指抚摸着斑的长发，享受着顺滑的感觉。所有宇智波都有一头好看的头发，但是斑的头发，尽管看起来有点乱蓬蓬的，但是这是扉间摸过的最柔软的东西了。“如果你想继续下去而不只是这一次的话，”他说，假装自己并没有屏住呼吸期待着斑的回应。

斑不满地咕哝了一声，把自己的脸埋进了扉间头边的床垫上。“我们可以私奔去阿鲁巴。他永远不会找到我们。”

好吧。这绝对不是扉间期待的答案。他轻笑，下意识地摸着他的头发，回答，“但是水户会找到我们，如果我们不告诉她的话她会受伤的。”

“你是说她会让我受伤？”斑说道，尽管声音在毯子底下变得有些模糊。

“嗯，也对。”扉间同意，就在他提议要去洗个澡的时候——别有用心或者没有——一声响亮和热情的敲门声传过来。

“老师！”日斩叫着他，“介于在那之后你就忙得有点忙不过来了，我把你的衣服放在门口了！”

“啊，我留下心理阴影了！”镜帮他说着，“天哪，老师。我现在需要心理医生！你竟然和我叔叔搞在了一起，太吓人了吧！你怎么能这么对待你最喜欢的学生？”

扉间决定要把他们一个个都淹死。还得把他们的头按在泥水坑里淹死。

外面传来一个响亮的声音，还有两个痛苦的叫声，接着是一堆急促的脚步声。“你们不要再回来了，”小春威胁道。扉间几乎看到了她朝他们挥着拐杖的样子。她停顿了一下，叹气，接着用比男生们声音小很多的语调说，“之后再联系，老师。我坚持不了太久的。”

她的拐杖声音消失在了走廊深处，接着扉间听到了从远处传来她吼着镜和日斩的声音。

这就是为什么他最喜欢小春。

“你是那个小混球敬爱的老师？”斑问道，难以置信地抬起头盯着扉间，“那个会五十种不同武术的人？”

“六种。”扉间纠正他，翻了个白眼，“而且其中之一是太极，镜太夸张了。”

斑故意清了清嗓子，有点不满，“好吧，他第一次提起的时候我要知道那是你就好了。”他抱怨着，“如果你能忍受镜那家伙几个月还没掐死他，那你绝对不可能讨厌宇智波。我现在觉得你简直是超有耐心了。”

“做一个战斗教练最棒的就是，”扉间顿了一下，“他们如果惹恼你的时候你可以随便揍他们。”

有那么一会儿，斑思考了一下。接着他哼着，“还真是让人想不到。”他翻了个身，低头看向扉间，给了他一个意味深长的微笑，“我们很早之前就应该这么做了。”

扉间也是这么觉得，但是最后他就只是耸肩，“现在这个结局也不错，”他承认。

斑笑着，“我也这么觉得。”他说，低下身子偷了一个吻，“更好的是我们现在能把半藏丢回监狱了。”

“关于那个，”扉间提议，伸出手指，“你说和一个疑似国外偷渡过来的叛军组织成员见面做轻型武器交易违反了几项保释条例？”

斑抬起头，眯起双眼，有点阴险地笑起来。他的神情看起来不应该这么性感，“我不知道，”他嘟哝着，再次吻向了扉间。这次尝起来如同胜利一样，“你是律师，你来告诉我。但是我很确定我一定能因此把他抓起来。你刚才说你是从哪个房间跳下来的？”

“1365，”扉间呼吸急促地回答，这次他的双臂环着斑的肩膀把他推在床上加深了这个急切的吻。


End file.
